In a vehicle, such as a car, there are normally provided hinges between a bonnet and a body structure of the vehicle in order to be able to open the bonnet to get access to the engine compartment. It is further known to use deployable bonnets, i.e., bonnets which are adapted to take a deployed position in case of a collision with a pedestrian in order to mitigate the consequences of such a collision. The hinges are usually made of metal, since they should be able to carry the load of the bonnet as well as take up possible forces in case of a collision. The body structure of the vehicle provides mechanical stability of the vehicle, which e.g., is important in case of a collision. The hinges and front fenders of the vehicle are attached to beams of the front part of the body structure of the vehicle. For a conventional vehicle model, not only the fenders but also the body structure is specifically adapted for that particular vehicle model. As a consequence, a vehicle model differing from another vehicle model as regards the shape of the fenders, also differs from that other vehicle model as regards the shape of the body structure, since the shape of the body structure is adapted to, among others, the shape of the fenders and the location of the hinges.